


cherry favour

by sugarcoated (sugarcoats)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous Feelings, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Exes with one-time benefits?, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoated
Summary: Ten struggles to get himself off—luckily, Johnny is there to help.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	cherry favour

Johnny walks in on him while he attempts to jerk off. He says _attempts_ , because Ten fractured his right wrist so badly that it was in a thick, white cast, and he couldn’t use it—which left him trying to get off with his left—so far, unsuccessfully.

He was trying, he really was. His left hand was moving routinely at his base, long fingers spreading precome over the length of his dick, while his right was hanging uselessly beside him. It’s not that he wasn’t getting _anywhere_ with his left hand: it was just unbearably slow and clumsy. His movements were unpredictable and unsatisfying. It brought him right back to sloppy, inexperienced handjobs he’d gotten when he’d just figured out his sexuality, with his first boyfriend. No offense to him, but his orgasms had become so much better since then.

His thumb grazed the head of his cock, which felt incredibly good for a moment, before he tried to apply more pressure and failed miserably. He craved more, but with his non-dominant hand it just felt awkward and uncomfortable.

That’s why he didn’t mind Johnny interrupting him as much as he should’ve. It helped that they had dated in the past and thus it wasn’t anything Johnny hadn’t seen before, although the interruption left Ten even less satisfied.

Johnny hadn’t said anything, just thrown him a knowing look when Ten started pulling up his pants to get himself sorted. Maybe the classic cold shower could get rid of his hard dick.

“You know… I could help you out with that,” Johnny told him offhandedly, before Ten had even properly gotten up.

It took Ten a second to realize what he had meant. His first instinct was to say no, since he didn’t want to act recklessly, considering Johnny’s feelings first. After all, it had been Ten who had broken up with Johnny, and not the other way around; even if they had both realized it wasn’t working out currently. They were back to friends and roommates, but he didn't want to rouse any lingering feelings. Then again, that half-boner of his wouldn’t sort itself out.

“Are you sure?” Ten hesitated. The last thing he wanted was for their friendship to get complicated again.

“No romantic feelings involved, just a bro helping his friend out.”

Somehow, Ten felt like it shouldn’t be this easy. Then again, their breakup hadn’t been all that complicated either. Maybe it was okay to just give into the temptation.

“Whatever you say...bro.” Ten laughed shakely. Saying bro right before helping your guy friend relieve his boner couldn’t be more inappropriate, but nothing suited them more.

Johnny came over to Ten’s side of the room, and joined him on the bed. “Let’s like, not kiss, just to keep this semi-platonic,” he whispered, close enough that it gave Ten goosebumps. To call this semi-platonic was a stretch, but Ten wasn’t complaining.

Was it supposed to be this easy? To have the breath of your ex-boyfriend-turned-friend against your cheek as both of you get turned on? Then again, even their breakup—though not entirely painless—had been easy. So had their transition back to friends been. If there was one thing Ten was grateful for, it would be the fact that he and Johnny seemed to always be in the right spot. This too was something they would figure out.

Soon after, his thoughts were rendered useless as Johnny touched Ten.

Johnny palmed Ten’s crotch, whose dick twitched at the contact through the fabric. He buckled his hips, eager to feel the friction with Johnny’s hand.

“I see you’re eager already.” Johnny teased him, smiling before wetting his lips. His glossy lips shone, even in the shitty lighting of their room. 

Ten wasn’t moving, unable to decide whether to beg for Johnny’s hands on him, or to break their no-kiss rule to ruin Johnny’s perfect ones. 

Johnny took that choice from him as he pushed Ten back. “C’mon, show me how desperate you need it.”

“‘kay.” Without hesitation, Ten pulled down his sweats and briefs once again, somewhat clumsily, until he held his dick between his left hand. A little precome was already visible, and Johnny pushed away Ten’s hand to replace it with his own. His thumb rubbed circles around the head of his dick, and Ten attempted to minimize the sounds he desperately wanted to let out. Johnny was so slow, always one to tease. 

Johnny pushed him further backwards, onto his bed. Ten supported himself with his left elbow.

Ten sighed at the touch. “Lube’s still in the same place.”

Johnny’s thumb continued to trace up and down, while his other hand fluently reached for the second drawer in Ten’s nightstand and grabbed the tube of lube. A click told Ten he’d opened it with his hand, and his other temporarily left Ten’s cock to squirt lube on both of Johnny’s hands. After rubbing his hands together to spread the cherry gel, his hands returned to give Ten’s dick all of his attention. 

Johnny’s hands had always been beautiful, and he knew how to use them—well. With practiced skill, Johnny sped up, turning Ten on even more.

Johnny had been the one to instate the no-kissing rule, but now he’d pushed up Ten’s shirt and was leaving little pecks on his stomach. He began muttering against his skin, and neither were coherent but Ten could make out a couple of words here and there. He enjoyed the tone of Johnny in the background, his _does that feel good_ ’s and _pretty boy_ ’s.

Johnny’d never been the type to shut up.

Ten let out needy noises, which encouraged Johnny to praise him some more. Normally, handjobs weren’t necessarily enough to make him come, but right now he’d been worked up for long enough, and Johnny’s sweet nothings helped him over the edge.

“Johnny,” he moaned. That got his attention and as Ten struggled to keep his eyes focused on Johnny, Johnny gave him a knowing look and grabbed a tissue off the nightstand, catching most of Ten’s come with one hand, while the other hand supported Ten’s body at his waist. Ten collapsed on his left, dragging Johnny with him onto the bed.

They laid face to face, Johnny shirtless on his back, but still looking at him. 

Ten had genuinely gotten over Johnny romantically; he knew they were better off not as a couple—but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find him attractive still. I mean, fuck, who could say no to a dude with lips like _that_? It was unfair how good looking he was, Ten had never gotten used to it. Right now, with the lust in his eyes and his messy hair, there wasn’t much Ten wouldn’t do for him. 

“Let me return the favour,” Ten murmured. The bulge in Johnny’s pants hadn’t escaped his attention. “I might be unable to use my hands effectively… doesn’t mean my mouth isn’t working though.”

Ten crawled up, placing his knees on either side of Johnny’s body beneath him. He rested on Johnny’s ankles, giving him enough space to reach for Johnny’s red sweatpants and loose boxers. 

“You look hot as fuck in red,” he commented offhandedly. Once he had freed Johnny’s cock, he spit in his left hand before starting to move up and down, working Johnny up some more. 

“You got flavoured lube for a reason,” Johnny commented, his breath hitching as he stopped his own hand from reaching for his dick.

Ten rolled his eyes, but reached over with his working arm to grab it. Johnny helped him with opening it, and soon after, Ten could smell the mildly artificial cherry, his hand resting at the base of Johnny’s dick. With reluctant licks he teased Johnny, working him up until Johnny had to break eye contact as his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Ten…”

Ten hummed in response, his mouth conducting his vocal vibration, which made Johnny repeat his name indignantly.

He began to pick up speed, Johnny’s dick sloppily entering his mouth again and again. The faster Ten moved, the more obscene the noises became, creating a mess.

Johnny’s tendency to throw his body around in whatever emotional state he was in extended to sex. He shuddered and threw his head back as he warned Ten he was gonna come. Ten drew back, making Johnny come against his stomach instead. 

Ten watched Johnny come undone from below, and reveled in his moans and the way he called his name. Johnny’s jaw was sharp and beautiful in the dim lighting, mostly accentuated by the moon and the blue light of their bluetooth speaker.

Falling on his left side, Ten laid next to Johnny. Both silently catching their breath, they waited until their heart beat slowed to their usual level. After a while Johnny left and returned with a wet towel from their bathroom.

He wiped himself first, then gently wiped Ten clean until no traces of their orgasms were left. Johnny nudged Ten aside so he could change the sheets as well, and Ten watched him contently.

It was great to have Johnny taking care of him, someone who knew him and his turn ons so well. He resisted the temptation to ask if they could do this more often. As much as he missed their physical, sexual connection, it wasn’t worth creating a mess for. ‘Them’ had never been complicated, so no need to start now.

Ten sighed in bliss. “Thank you, Johnny.”

“Of course.”

“And just so we’re on the same page… this was a one-time thing right?” 

“Yeah. I love you, bro, but we should leave it at that.”

Ten playfully poked him. “Stop calling me bro. But agree.” He pondered for a moment. “Platonic afterward cuddles?”

Johnny patted the bed as a way of answering. “I’m so fucked out, I could fall asleep every second. Can’t believe this little action was enough to put me in a state like this, I’m getting old.”

“Not your fault that I’m incredibly gifted at blowjobs.”

Johnny hummed, too busy with already drifting off to retort. Ten laid down beside him, spending the time overthinking the implications of whatever this night had been. He was puzzled why he had nothing more but superficial attraction and platonic appreciation towards him (Johnny was gorgeous, and Ten could absolutely see that, but his heart didn’t jump at him anymore), before reminding himself feelings would be a huge inconvenience when they’ve established this as a one-off. By the end of it, the mental gymnastics had tired Ten out enough to pass out next to Johnny.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i dont write smut that often and this is barely edited khfssf hope u enjoyed it anyway, let me know if u did <3 also, i did wanna contribute fluff to the johnten tag at some point but . not today
> 
> [twitter @wayvyong](https://twitter.com/wayvyong)


End file.
